


lips on lips

by raleighocean



Series: An Original Horror Story [14]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: 2021, Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighocean/pseuds/raleighocean
Summary: None can deny the effect Dara causes on Billie, not even the other way. However, if you mix it with their own share of problems, it can make quite an unique combination.
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Original Character(s)
Series: An Original Horror Story [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305791
Kudos: 1





	lips on lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a 'prequel' to what happened in 'let me in (my love is calling out for you)' and 'if i go, i'm goin' (your love will take me there)'. You can read it as normal one-shot though, whoever I write this little note in case someone wants to read the actual resolution of it all.

Billie felt how her fingers twitched just the second her eyes laid in the empty luggage over the bed. Over the last couple of years she grew to dislike, almost hate, that view and as of lately it was way too common that she started to think she was growing white hairs just because of it.

Trying not to rub her face with both hands, taking in count she was still wearing make-up, she decided to just get out of her work clothes and clean her face to try and chill. She didn’t want to think about the incoming trip for as long as it was possible, even when she had to go next morning, so the only thing Billie did after getting ready was to close the bedroom’s door to not face what she didn’t want.

It always worked, right?

Now in more comfortable clothes - and also her hair pulled up in a bun, for a change -, Billie made herself comfortable in the living room after retrieving some things from her tiny studio, just trying to relieve some stress before Dara got home by writing in her notebook while smoking by the kitchen's window. In between the lines, her phone lightened up with several messages from the messy ass group chat they all have, reminding her that she had to actually reply to Audrey's texts she left on read in the morning.

However she didn't feel in the mood at all, at least not for the time being, and she turned off notifications except for one only chat: her wife's. 

Taking a long drag of her cigarette and getting all the smoke out towards the open window, she felt warmth spreading in her chest and downwards from the memory of Dara's last messages. The few pictures she has sent her of her outfit - that lovely two-pieces set of skirt and top that she had bought her not long ago along a pair of ballerinas-; another one that totally showed not only her perfect dimples but how her necklace made a perfect pointer to her neckline and if she squinted well her eyes to the purple lace of her bra; and then a few texts being the cutest about how she just wanted to get home already...not knowing Billie was there, of course. If she came home earlier, that would be a nice surprise for sure.

That was going to be her life from now on to forever, and she was so up for it? The heaviness of the situation didn't feel like that at all, indeed for Billie was lighter than a feather and made her feel free after too many years. 

Playing with her ring a bit, a habit that she got from her wife, she finished her cigarette thinking about what she should do until Dara was back. The silence in the apartment was a bit unsettling, making Billie feel uneasy as she was putting off her cigarette and cleaning up a bit the window's corner. Moving her eyes around the place, trying to pick what was wrong that day, she decided to keep the feeling at bay by turning on some music.

She had grown to enjoy having something playing in the background along the years, so her fingers wandered around the music app and all the playlists Dara had in their shared account. When she picked the first song of the one she wanted, it gave her some relief that her wife wasn't listening at the moment, because the playlist was one of the sappiest one they had. Her phone connected itself to the little speaker they had in the kitchen and Billie felt much better when the song started to play, filling the void that was crawling to get her.

Okay, another thing done, she thought while closing her eyes and hum softly along the song. But what could she do now? 

Merely getting a glimpse of the hour in the clock that was hanging in the living room's wall, she thought that a glass of wine was a good idea since she didn't want to sit down and watch television, fully knowing she was going to fall asleep if she didn't keep herself occupied. Billie moved towards the fridge to get the bottle she knew was there half way, but when she got it, it only had enough for not even a decent glass. Well, it could be worse, but she didn't remember when she drank almost all of it.

Taking a good first sip from her glass, she bobbed her head along the current song softly, thinking about maybe making dinner this time since last time they were both at home they had chinese take out. Another good idea, even when she wasn't the great chef, that took her to the fridge once again to see what they had.

Glass in hand, Billie thought that maybe it wasn't a bad idea to get take-out again, but she forced herself to put some effort in thinking what to do with what she had. Crossing from the list the few bottles of Corona that Dara had there, she checked some leftovers here and there and along a few more things she found herself taking it all out to actually cook. Billie had a while without doing her surprise lasagna and she was pretty sure that it would generate enough leftovers for her wife to eat while she was gone if she wasn't up for cooking.

Turning on the light of the kitchen, Billie smiled softly at that. At least Dara wouldn't miss her so bad if she had some of her favourite comfort food to indulge...or that she hoped.

In exchange for the calm situation at home, however, Dara felt how she was about to explode at any given minute.

All she wanted was to get back home as soon as possible. Take a long,  _ really _ long shower; eating whatever she could put on an arepa - God bless herself for having dough ready - or two  _ or  _ three with the rest of Billie's wine and then probably pass out in bed after watching the new episode of her favourite show. But her boss had made her stay at one of those...gathering, courses, seminars? Whatever was called about something she knew was plainly a lie. But this was her longest job to the date, so every now and then she had to suck it up in order to keep it, even when it meant listening for two hours to someone that her baby niece could put in shame with a few babbles. 

It didn’t help at all that her phone was going full bananas with notifications from her family. Made it group chat or made it private chat, she already turned off the vibration mode, but she still saw the screen lightening up every few minutes and it was driving her insane.

And as if someone up there heard her, the consultant finally ended the whole thing by giving one of those grandiloquent thanks to everyone and Mavis, her boss, was soon gesturing for Dara to come over. That much whoever was there heard her. 

Taking her bag and her cane, Dara put on the same smile she always wore as default before making her way towards her boss.. Maybe it was because she didn’t like the ‘hippie’ way sometimes her work made her see, but every second she spent with both her boss and the consultant it was pure torture. The way they talked, the way they dressed, everything put her off from trying to talk more than necessary, but Dara always tried to keep in mind what her mother had taught her to just be polite and endure it until it was over.

However, when she was finally free from all the stupid chatter and almost in her car, she wasn’t free from the stress. 

It just came in a different shape, which this time was the shape of the same woman she was trying to think to not murder all the annoying people inside the shop. And at first she thought that her mother was going to be...calm? or maybe just calling to check on her since she wasn’t replying texts as fast as usual, but after five minutes of driving and having a pretty normal conversation she also went full explosion with her. Dara wasn’t even at fault of anything this time, but whatever was going on with her sisters also hit her as if she was there with them. 

" _ Mamá _ , for God's fucking sake, get fucking over it okay? If Dayanara wanted to do that, you don't have a say on it," Dara managed to park in her usual spot, feeling like she was about to go driving for another few minutes to keep her stress out of the house. Her mother's voice went an octave higher and she was transported twenty years back, when she was a teenager. "Then talk to her? I don't know, instead of yelling at me you should be yelli- No, don't pull that crap on me because I'm hanging up," saying that only made her mother yell higher and making her feel her chest tighter too, pressing her forehead to the steering wheel while listening to the rant. "Is it really the time to remind me how upset you still are about me not having  _ my  _ own wedding here?  _ Eres increíble mamá, de verdad,  _ you have five kids and I'm not even the important one, you had four fucking stupid weddings already," Dara rolled her eyes then when her mother started to get all affected, starting to say the same as always but Dara had enough already. "Yeah, whatever, I'll call Deirdre and Diana tomorrow and see what the fuck is going on with Daya. Say hi to Darziel,  _ tío  _ Cedric and dad for me, bye."

She didn't feel any remorse from hanging up at that moment, but tomorrow? Well, that was another story. Still with her forehead pressed there, her hands went to either side of her head in the steering wheel to wrap them around it and take a deep breath. She was trying to not scream so hard? With her eyes closed, Dara tried to shove it all down before getting out of the car.

And she was so into her head that she overlooked how Billie's car was also parked in her usual spot.

Fishing her keys out of her bag, Dara tried to go as slow as she could to let go of all the bad feelings she had been bottling up during the day. If there was a place in which she didn't want that to affect, it was her own safe space. Even focusing in the way her skirt brushed against the back of her knees helped her to relax a bit, the soft tap of her cane against the floor anchoring her to not lose control. And when she finally made it to their door, at least she felt that she wasn't going to explode.

Another day coming home to nothing wasn't the ideal, but Dara got used to that scenario for the already six years that she lived together with Billie.

However as soon as she had the door open, the smell of food hit her in a different way and her eyes went around the living room until she found a familiar figure on the couch, looking at her with a shy smile and both her hands raised in silence 'surprise!'.

"Hey  _ mami _ , how you doin'?" Dara left her bag over the counter before making her way towards her wife, who was now with her arms open to receive her. They exchanged a tiny peck before Billie wrapped her arms around Dara's waist, not letting her go and pulling her into her lap. "You didn't tell me you were going to get home earlier."

"Just wanted to surprise you baby," Billie brushed a lock of her hair out of her face to cup her cheek with one hand and give her a big kiss in her lips. "I cooked for you and all, I thought some of my surprise lasagna would do you some good."

The moment she said that, Billie saw how Dara's eyes lightened up with all the emotion they were missing when she stepped in the apartment, and she felt quite proud of that when her wife kissed her again in the lips. Without rushing, slow and feeling each other until something inside Billie tingled dangerously enough to make her hand move from Dara's waist to her butt, patting lightly there with care.

"You do me some good already," Billie couldn't help but chuckle at that, pressing a kiss into Dara's neck with love - and feeling the soft hum under her skin - while she felt how she was circling her neck better. 

"How was work today?" Leaning back on the couch, Billie hummed delighted to have Dara's warmth covering her that way, one of her hands fixing a bit her skirt to just let her hand over her knee and caress it with her thumb. "You kept sending me 'I want to go home' texts and kinda worried me."

"Heavy day, way too heavy," Dara whispered after kissing Billie under her ear, lowering enough to rest her head on her shoulder. "It still amaze me how people keep believing in things that come from someone that has like no fucking idea about what they're talking about. Holy crap, I don't know how my boss keeps bringing pure frauds...even when all that means I get a little raise to my next paycheck."

"It's hard to not be skeptical when we actually are the real deal," that was something Billie kept repeating to her over and over again through the years and it always made Dara to relax a bit more. "But try to forget about it Annie, you're home now...and I have a glass of wine with your name on it," hearing Dara giggling at that was really something else and Billie smiled relieved for it, kissing her cheek. "So let's get it, okay?"

Dara moved from Billie's lap to let her stand up and, for a change, the view welcoming her was like a shot of fresh air to her lungs. It was always the other way, Dara with the comfy clothes and her hair as up as she could nowadays - it was getting a bit longer than usual - and Billie coming home all clad in her work clothes and sighing tiredly before indulging in dinner and wine. But having it like that...well, it ignited something in the deepest part of her whole being. It was a view, a really good view, and soon she felt the back of her neck getting warmer as her eyes were drawn to the way Billie swinged ever so softly her hips while walking.

When Billie turned around to face her wife, she was welcomed in exchange with a wave of something familiar, a warmth that started to go up from her feet to her chest and her neck, a warmth that made her shoot Dara a little smug grin while serving her the wine. By the time Dara got to the kitchen, she thanked Billie with a kiss on her cheek, one that lingered and became one a bit longer to the lips.

"You're a blessing, I swear," hearing Dara mumble that made her laugh and not shy away from how she leant to kiss her pulse point, taking advantage of how the neck of her old shirt showed her skin. A bit of dark lipstick being left there against pale skin, without Billie noticing, made Dara smile. "Sorry for drinking all your wine."

"Don't be sorry, we can always buy more," Billie took the glass from her wife's hands after she took a big gulp, sipping a bit too. "Just take it easy, I don't want you to get wasted with one glass," Billie chuckled again at that and she perfectly saw how Dara's cheeks got all pink before bending to open the oven and get the lasagna finally out. "I know I said it already but damn, baby, you truly look amazing today. The most gorgeous wife on Earth."

That sent Dara in a tiny fit of cute giggles, holding onto her glass to hide how red she was at the moment, but Billie caught it all. Gorgeous and so  _ fucking  _ cute at the same time, making her chest hurt with how much she loved her...and how much she wanted her right now. It didn't help at all that Dara's wool jacket was slipping from her shoulders ever so slowly to display everything so tempting, making her focus her eyes on how the neckline was even better than in the pic.

"Sweet talker," another sip of wine while Billie retrieved the plates from the cupboard but Dara still had that tiny sweet smile on that made her show her dimples.

"Hell no, I got the prettiest girl and she should listen more often that, so that's also on the menu today," Billie felt then how something tickled her exposed skin, a soft static that was building her up, but she tried to focus on setting the table on the counter. Looking at how their food was still pretty much boiling, she got a few minutes until they could eat. "Honey, I love you and you drive me completely nuts, you can't expect that I don't cover you in all the compliments you deserve."

Dara chuckled at that in response, but the change in the room got more noticeable in the next second. Billie didn't feel overwhelmed but she had to take another sip of wine in order to gather and organize her thoughts, feeling a bit hotter than before. As of lately, she was getting more vocal with those things she spent years bottling up or letting go in the most intimate moments...and it actually felt good to let them go in a normal setting.

"God, I don't even know what to say. Billie Dean, you are terrific, look at what you do to me," Billie laughed because of how tiny Dara's voice became suddenly and she just looked at her, seeing how she was scratching the back of her neck before letting the glass over the counter and how she was eyeing their food. "I'll get a quick shower while it cools down a bit, okay?" Billie whined in response, gaining a playful slap in her thigh that got in response a sweet kiss to Dara's cheek. "C'mon, you know I'll be back in ten...now, can you help me with this zipper? _ ” _

From everything she expected today, Billie totally didn't expect for her wife to turn around while taking off her jacket, showing her back and the well placed zipper of her skirt. Being so effortlessly casual and keeping that cuteness she had today wrapping her, Billie sighed deeply before getting to the task. 

Thanks to the gap between the top and the skirt, Billie felt how warm was Dara's skin for a second before her fingers worked down the zipper with easiness...showing her that the purple lace bra got a companion as soon as it was down, Dara barely holding the skirt up with a hand from the front.

She totally had to add, too focused in the purple thong to see that her wife was starting to walk away, that she was effortlessly sexy too.

Dara didn't feel Billie coming after her until she was about to get past the couch. She heard her barefooted steps in time to turn around and then she had her wife holding her close, their lips crashing in a hungry kiss that Dara reciprocated without a second thought. She felt how her skirt got a bit stuck at her hips when her hands went to Billie's sides to squeeze there over her clothes, her body already knowing how to work around her wife's.

Billie kept one hand pulling Dara closer to her by the back of her neck, fingers entangled in soft hair, and the other travelled down to set her wife free from the now stupid skirt that kept her away from touching where she wanted. Breaking the kiss for a second, Dara got Billie out of her shirt and, as soon as her fingers worked their way along her ribs, Billie knew so fucking well that they would have to reheat their dinner. A fire was starting to spread in her stomach at light speed, almost like wildfire, and when Dara attacked her neck while getting her hands over Billie's breasts to start not that gently to knead them, a laugh escaped from her lips mixed with the first moan of the evening.

“Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?” it also made Dara laugh against her skin, now feeling like pure electricity running all around and enveloping them in a bubble where only them mattered. 

"It was your fault, you can't expect me to react any other way if you throw around all those big words," Dara was already a bit breathless, but she was trying to pull Billie little by little to their bedroom. "I was trying to escape to the shower to not eat you out for dinner right fucking there."

That turned on Billie even more, stopping the little advances to the room by spinning Dara around in her arms to be the one moving them. It gained her a mix between a low growl and a whine of complaint, but when Billie's hand sneaked down to trace the front of the lace, pressing her thumb over sensitive skin...the complaint was long gone. She felt how her calves bumped against the couch enough to make her lose balance, her ass meeting the cushions and leaving her watching how Dara was already devouring her with her eyes. Billie didn't hesitate when she moved her hands to cradle Dara's full hips and then moved to the back, caressing under the thong's laced strings before kissing the patch of skin under Dara's navel.

“Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.” she mumbled loud enough, sounding like an order that wasn't going to be disobeyed, and getting Dara to free her hair from the bun as she was kissing her way down over the lace. "I want you now, I need you now."

"Feeling daring today, miss Howard?" there wasn't any cuteness laced in her words, just raw and pure lust while she closed her eyes, feeling how Billie's hands travelled down to her ankles to help her out of the heels. "You're quite the bed lover." 

"With you I'm the anywhere lover, my love."

Words, such powerful things, right? 

That was the last thing Billie thought before Dara leant to go full french kiss without hesitation and leaving her breathless while Dara's hands went to the waist of her sweatpants to tug at them. Billie only needed to lift her body enough and they were gone along her panties in one go. In response to that, Dara's thong was gone too at the same time and left on the couch forgotten as soon as Billie guided her wife to sit on her thigh. Letting both go a low hiss, Dara because of the pressure applied right in her core while Billie more because of how wet she was, for a mere second they adjusted to the position so they were comfortable enough.

Dara's fingers danced from Billie's shoulder to her sternum and then went again to the sensitive skin of her ribs, eliciting a deep moan that made the younger woman see pure black from how good it felt hearing that.

"Don't tease," a soft warning coming from the blonde only made Dara to press her thumb better there and then go up to play with Billie's nipple. "Annie…"

"If I don't tease you a bit, am I even me?" Dara chuckled low at that, feeling all the goosebumps just hearing her name falling from Billie's lips in such a tentative way, and she couldn't help but buckle her hips a bit to get some friction against Billie's thigh. 

Billie got speechless for a second, her hands pressing softly in Dara's hips to keep her moving over her thigh in a calm but strong pace. Oh, she wanted to say a lot of things but there was something in the way Dara kept touching her - now with a hand pressing against her belly to steady her in that position - that kept her from doing it. So the only thing she did was to move her hands again to get the top off of Dara. Billie directly went to kiss her stomach, meeting with the tattoo like always and drawing a mewl out of her wife that aroused her even more. Until the bra followed the thong, Billie kept at that, her hands going down to find their place in Dara’s lower back to help her keep moving.

“Ho-honey…” Billie hummed in response, looking up from kissing under Dara’s breasts to lock eyes just to see a faint glimpse of discomfort in her features, in between all the pleasure.

“On it.”

Billie quickly moved them both so that they were now lying on the couch, Billie under Dara and hearing her sighing of relief while placing herself better over her thigh...and at the same time, pressing her own thigh against Billie’s core in a skilled way. It made the medium giggle when Dara put her hands in either side of her head, lowering enough to give her tiny kisses all over her face while getting more and more worked up thanks to how Billie was guiding her movements. 

The experience they had with each other always showed up in these kinds of moments. Per example, how Billie knew adding her thumb to the equation, pressing and drawing slow circles over Dara’s clit, was the key to make her start to reach that sweet point; or how Dara knew to double her efforts marking Billie’s neck and chest as much as she could in her position, just to see how flushed she got with it, to the point that Billie had to make her kiss her on the lips because she was starting to forget where she was and what was she doing.

Only Dara reaching her climax was able to snap Billie from the haze - the loudest Dara moaned in a while, in fact, was what made her react -, moving her arm in time before it was trapped in between their bodies when her wife fell over her chest panting and trembling, with her head soon finding Billie’s nook of the neck to hide there. 

“If having sex in the couch was the key to achieve that, I would do it gladly more...” Billie laughed softly, still feeling her heart hammering in her ribcage, trying not to move much to not make it worse for herself. But having Dara there, silently trying to steady her breathing, made her a bit uneasy. “Annie, is everything okay...?”

It was, or at least that was what Billie thought when Dara kissed her fully on the lips, nodding, once again; moving her hand all along her body to finally reach where Billie wanted her the most. And that couldn’t be compared to anything in the world…or maybe it was Billie’s perception that was all fucked up because Dara was such an overwhelming presence in that moment, who knows.

When Billie managed, minutes later, to open her eyes without feeling everything was spinning around her, the only thing she could focus was in how Dara was cuddling against her body. She wasn’t looking at her like usual even when she was hugging her, her face resting in her left shoulder and facing the couch, and Billie took advantage of that to kiss the back of her head in a sweet manner. The gesture made Dara to cuddle her better, her warmth now ever so reassuring, and also made Billie notice the sticky feeling in her skin that came with the whole ‘having sex’ part.

“We should get cleaned up, baby,” Billie’s hand went to caress Dara’s spine with her fingertips with care, trying to not disturb her much in case she was merely taking a short nap. “And actually eat something before…”

“...you have to pack, I know. You always leave that for last, sugar.”

Billie didn’t expect Dara to say that without looking at her, only her hand pressing softly in her forearm before trying to stand up on her own. She followed her so they were both sitting on the couch side by side, still very much naked. Billie didn’t feel capable of saying something in that moment, seeing how Dara had her head resting on the back of the couch and her eyes closed, as if any energy she had left in her body just went away.

“How long?” Dara still had her eyes closed but her right hand found Billie’s, intertwining their fingers before raising their hands to her lips to kiss over their fingers.

“Three days, maybe four, but I’ll try to make it three,” the feeling of not living settled in Billie’s chest again, anchoring harder when Dara pressed her eyelids harder too. “It was unexpected, we thought they were going to give us the permit to film in this house in Texas next month but...well, we couldn’t miss the chance.”

Dara didn’t say anything in response, only tightening a bit their holding hands while she got deep breathes. Billie wanted to ask her how did she know about all of that before she could say something, how did she guess that she was going to leave the morning after for work, but she stayed there in silence for as long as her wife needed, only leaning in to kiss her shoulder sweetly. If she asked, Dara would have told her that she was always home before her because something like that happened, that Billie always cooked her surprise lasagna when she had something important to tell her; that as much as Billie wanted to not think about the open case over the bed, she had left the bedroom’s door ajar enough for Dara to see it before they ended up in the couch; she could have told her a few minor things regarding clothes or how she smoked by the kitchen’s window even.

But all Dara did in response at the silence was to smile tiredly, turning her head enough to finally open her eyes and meet Billie’s.

“Okay, it’s okay,” she nodded, the smile always on but not in her fullest form, and then went to stand up, breaking their union like that. “Then let’s get some food and then your clothes in your luggage...well, and a shower,” Dara laughed a bit at that, rubbing her eyes a bit and making a mess of her make-up. “I’ll go first, now I probably like a raccoon.”

For the next hours Billie forgot briefly about the bad feeling when Dara brushed the whole topic off by helping her. It was easy when they were busy, both eating and getting stuff ready so they could take less time in doing things. But when the morning came and they bid farewell, Dara still in bed and Billie leaning in to get all her face kissed, the uneasy feeling of not wanting to leave got stronger in the bottom of her stomach.

And, as she made her way to the car, Billie promised herself to do better in the future for Dara. 

Maybe taking her somewhere nice, to begin with, and spend more time with her. Or whatever she wanted at the moment, Billie didn’t care as long as Dara was happy.

Happy, laughing and enjoying herself; instead of hiding to cry in their bathroom, in the middle of the night, without waking Billie up to help her with whatever was happening to her.

That whatever that seemed to drain her wife day by day all those weeks. 


End file.
